A Chance of Rain
by writersblood92
Summary: His face was only inches from my neck now as he cradled my body in his arms. His mouth flowed with venom, a deadly drop sliding across his sharp teeth. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the bite. It would be painful, of that I was sure


**Okay, so I know I'm kinda in the middle of my other story, but I've sort of reached an impasse and can't make myself keep writing. I haven't given up on it, though. **

**Anyway, I got this idea, and I couldn't stop myself from writing it down. I don't know if it is any good, so please review. Thanks!**

**Oh, and I do not own Twilight!**

A CHANCE OF RAIN

How could I love someone I had barely ever talked to? How could I love someone I saw taking out a new girl every week?

How could I love him when I knew what he was?

Because I _did_ know. I knew what he was from the first time I saw him. It was so obvious – the long, dark hair, the ivory skin… His perfection. How could I _not_ know?

Well, I suppose if I hadn't heard about it all my life I _wouldn't_ have seen him for what he was. Humans are funny that way – so willing to be deceived, so quick to bury their instincts, such easy preys.

Had my uncles not taught me about this dark world ever since I was old enough to listen I would probably be just like them. But I wasn't. I was different. I could see the dangers others could not. That was what made the whole thing so impossible.

How could I love something I pitied so badly? How could I love someone I knew I could never be with – someone who would never see me as an element of love, but rather a delicious meal?

It would've been easier if I had remained ignorant, if I did not know what he was, what he would do...

I suppose love never makes sense no matter who is involved.

I was careful, though. I never talked to him other than the few times he ordered drinks from me. I didn't even dare to look at him too openly, afraid he would catch me and take an interest in me. I knew that if he did I would have no other choice than to turn around and run –_ that_ I had promised my uncles. There was no sense in taking chances when it came to these creatures. They could not fight their urges even if they were good people. It would be better for both of us if I stayed away, but the mere thought of running, of never getting to see him again – even from afar – caused me real, physical pain.

But I would. Of course I would. Or that is what I tell myself, anyway. Deep down I know I wouldn't have run even if he'd held the door open for me.

That was never necessary, though.

I mean, why would someone so perfect take an interest in someone like me?

I had never been beautiful, although I was not directly awful-looking either. I just looked sort of misplaced. Syrupy red hair which was looked sort of weird and unusual next to my warm, golden skin, and dark brown eyes that intended to look a little too intense. My body was slender and petite, as my uncles used to tease me about. I looked younger than I was, I suppose, and simply… misplaced.

Why would someone like him even take a second glance in my direction? He wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't. Not normally.

But this time was different.

It was a Friday, and Nicky's was especially crowded. I was standing behind the counter, pouring drinks when he entered. I suppose it was the refreshing autumn air that alerted me and made me look up.

I knew who it was even before my human eyes recognised his familiar figure. It was like the crowd around me ceased to exist. The deafening music was gone. The screaming and shouting from my customers couldn't reach me. It was like it all got drowned out by the silent movement of the door.

And there he stood.

His dark brown hair waved slightly in the lingering breeze as the door shut behind him. It was long – for a man, at least – reaching his neck, and it looked so soft, so beautiful, like satin…

His face was smooth and ivory toned. I felt the usual urge to trace my fingers over it, without doubting that I would've found no creases in his marble skin. I wanted to feel the curves over his high cheekbones, the softness of his eyelids, the straight nose, the full lips…

There was no purpose in comparing him with the other people in the room. It was like placing the most perfect diamond in a pool of insignificant pebbles. His perfection was so obvious he simply _couldn't_ be compared with them.

He glanced around, his dark eyes fluttering over the crowd on the dance floor, before moving on to the pool tables. They rested there a little longer, before they suddenly, and utterly

unexpectedly snapped sideways and met mine!

His almond formed eyes were piercing!

Someone else, knowing what I knew, would have told the boss that they needed a bathroom break, and then sneaked out the window. That would've been the safe thing to do…

But as I've already mentioned, I'm not like most people.

The otherwise squeaky, wooden floor didn't make a sound as he made his way over it. I'm sure I must've looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. He was drop dead gorgeous – _dread_ being the operative word.

He stopped in front of me, on the other side of the counter, and for a moment I wished so desperately for the counter to evaporate that I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

He cleared his throat.

I suddenly realised that I was just standing there, glaring viciously at the counter. I should be taking orders and giving out drinks.

I took another breath and looked up.

His perfection immediately overwhelmed me. Up close I could see the soft smile on his lips, so beautiful, so seductive he could lure any human with him. I could see how his hair fell down to his neck, softly curling by the light pressure. I could even faintly smell his lovely, inhuman scent.

"Hello." His musical voice confirmed what I already knew: That he was deadly.

"Hi," I breathed, forcing myself to meet his piercing gaze.

His eyes were dark – too dark – and so unbelievably beautiful that I had to gasp for another breath of air.

"Aren't you a bit young to work in a bar?" he asked me, looking at me with just the slightest hint of a smile lurking in the corners of his well-formed mouth.

"I'm eighteen," I lied.

It was just a small lie. I would turn eighteen in only a few months.

It was only because my uncles owned the place that I got to work here. They liked to keep an eye on me – to make sure I stayed out of trouble. Most uncles would probably not consider having their seventeen-year-old niece working in a bar _safe_, but knowing what they knew, they found it calming to have me so close.

"Are you now?" He smiled, showing just a little too much of his razor sharp teeth, but I didn't flinch. I had expected that.

I nodded silently, trying not to stare at his angelic features and not to crumple up as the intoxicating smell of his breath reached me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, gesturing to the bottles of liquor stacked up behind me against the mirror.

"Oh, I don't drink that stuff," he laughed, smiling at some private joke.

_That _stuff…

"I'll bet you don't," I answered, knowing far to well what he meant. I regretted my words when a glint of sadness surfaced in his dark eyes.

I pitied these creatures. Victims of their own bodies, imprisoned in their own minds, with themselves as their biggest enemy… They had gained immortality, yes, but at what price?

Immortality itself could be described as one of their many tortures. Watching the people you love getting older and wither away, while you are still there, young and handsome as ever. They must think human lives were so short… so fragile. To them an entire human life would feel like no more than a few weeks. As time went by they would probably stop making human relations, because it would hurt so much when they were taken away from them. I suppose that's when they started killing so mercilessly, without any compassion, gorging in the blood of their own past.

"What can I get you then?" I asked, trying not to let the sadness I felt for him slip into my voice.

He tilted his head to the side, peering at me with his dark eyes. There was a special glow in them that sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

The music had shifted to a slow tune which only emphasized the longing I felt for him. Oh, how badly I wanted to lean in close to his body, moving slowly to the music as the couples on the dance floor did now.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked, his silky voice floating together with the music in such beautiful harmony it made my knees tremble ever so slightly.

"Except for _that stuff_?" I added and tried to smile teasingly, but failed miserably as I looked up at him, and his god like features paralyzed me from the eyebrows and down.

"Exactly," he grinned, again showing too much of his white, sharp teeth.

Had I not known better I would've thought he was trying to scare me away. Surely any normal human would feel threatened by this, even if they did not know why – even if they couldn't recognise a vampire when they saw one…

But I wasn't normal, was I?

"Well… We don't really have… anything… at all," I stuttered at him, too dazzled by his exquisite beauty to even think coherently.

The corners of his full lips turned up into a smile as he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering at my light red hair and intense eyes. He let his eyes flush over me once more before he spoke.

"Why haven't I seen around you before?" he mused.

_Because I try my best to be ignored__ by you._

"I don't know," I answered, forcing a casual smile.

He kept studying me, hypnotising me with his gorgeous, dark eyes. He gave me a soft smile, still staring at me as if enchanted – as if anyone could be enchanted by _me_.

I blushed and self-consciously brushed my red hair away from my face.

"Are you new?" he asked, leaning against the counter, in a sort of casual model position that sent my heart racing.

"Not really," I answered, trying not to stutter as I spoke.

He smiled, leaning even closer, as if to study my eyes more closely.

"You have an… unusual beauty," he concluded, smiling seductively. "I can't believe I've never seen you before."

Unusual. Was that meant as a compliment? No, he must've meant unusual as in different, weird, nothing-against-his-unbelievable-looks-unusual...

"Thanks. You… you are very handsome."

_The understatement of the year!_

He chuckled lightly, again letting his eyes caress my features. His gaze felt as powerful as physical contact – as if he was actually touching me.

When he spoke again, his voice was smoother and more enchanting than before.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

I knew he would kill me if I said yes – I could see it in his black eyes. They would've been crimson had he not been this parched. He must have been fighting his urges for weeks, but the thirst for blood could not be fought. He should've known that.

I looked into his eyes again.

Yes, he would kill me. He had to feed tonight.

"I'd love to."

The words slipped out without my permission, but I could not bring myself to regret them. I _would_ love to take a walk with him. Besides, it had to be hard trying to think of humans as food – not intelligent life – when you'd been one yourself. That was what I was counting on, anyway.

"When do you have a break?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes, utilising the full extent of his beauty upon me. I was reduced to a mumbling idiot in seconds.

"I… soon… now…" I choked out.

My eyes flickered around the room, making sure my uncles were nowhere to be seen. They would never let me go anywhere with him – and that was a good thing, of course. But right now I wanted so badly to go with him, no matter what that meant. If I could spend a couple of minutes with him before he took my life I would be grateful. Minutes were more than I had ever hoped for.

I gave him a tiny smile as I hurried into the backroom and shouted at Jenny that I was going out for a smoke and that she would have to cover for me for a while. I didn't smoke of course. That stuff can kill you.

I hurried back outside to where he was still waiting, seeming not to have moved an inch. I jumped up onto the counter and swung my legs over before I landed safely on the floor next to him.

He smiled at me and my heart went nearly ecstatic.

This seemed to amuse him. He looked at me, smiling widely, tracing my veins from my neck to my heart with his eyes.

That was bad. My time might be more limited than I had hoped.

I walked alongside with him through the crowd. I could see how people we passed turned to stare at us, some admiring his beauty and some staring at me with obvious surprise as if to say _what is that girl doing with_ him?!

Oh, if they only knew…

I silently sighed, and stared at my feet.

He turned to look at me, raising his eyebrow, but I just sent him a wistful smile and shrugged it off. The music was so loud here, he had no chance of asking me what was wrong, so he had no other choice than to let it go as well. He probably didn't care that deeply either.

When we reached the door, he opened it for me and let me go first with a small, jokingly bow.

I shot him a crooked smile and walked first, trying my best to look at least a little graceful. It was nothing against his dazzling grace of course, but then again I had the excuse of being human.

I heard the door close behind me, shutting the music in and leaving us in silence.

Once outside alone in the fresh autumn air the tension between us was practically electric. I could feel him walking beside me even though he barely made a sound. Actually he _didn't_ make a sound. He was so silent that if it were not for the sparkling tension I would've had to check if he was still there. He should be more careful. Other humans would react to this too, and although I didn't think anyone would guess the reason for his silent movements I hoped he would be careful anyway. It would be bad if anyone accidentally discovered what he really was.

He took my hand, holding it like it was the most delicate piece of porcelain. The simple movement sent my heart racing in my chest. I could feel my pulse pounding through my fingers and the blush warming my cheeks.

This had to be excruciating for him – all the blood that circulated so rapidly through me – but he did not show any sign of his anguish.

His hand was cold – pleasantly so.

Many humans disliked this odd inhuman coldness these creatures had. Maybe it was because I had expected the cold, maybe because I was blinded by my obsessive love for him or because I had longed to touch him for so long – but I found the cold just as perfect and enchanting as the rest of him.

What I felt for him was more than the mere drawing towards his inhuman beauty. It was deeper than that. He was my one and only. The one I would spend the rest of my life with, however how short that might be. I knew what he was and I knew what that meant for me, but it didn't matter.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" he mused aloud again.

I shrugged, smiling shyly.

His voice was even more beautiful now that we were outside without the distraction of the loud music inside.

"You know why," he said, sounding so confident that I caved.

"How?" I demanded. "How did you know?"

He grinned, this time definitely showing too much of his teeth.

Sharp, white, vampire teeth…

"I didn't," he told me, grinning wider. "Not until now." I moaned, but couldn't keep the smile from my lips. "So?" he urged. "Why haven't I seen you?"

"Maybe I didn't want to be seen," I told him evasively, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He looked puzzled.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I'm shy," I told him blankly, taking the chance to lean against him in a joking manner.

That was it, though.

As he subtly lead me towards a dark ally I knew my time was up. He was going to kill me. I would never see the sun again, never see my uncles, my home… But it didn't matter. I wanted him instead.

I had chosen these short minutes over the rest my life.

He held my hand tighter. Not so tight that it hurt me in any way, but tight as if he expected me to rip free and run.

I wouldn't do that. There was no point in doing that. I had made my choice, and now I had to live with it… or rather don't live with it.

Besides, even if I had tried to run he still would've caught up with me. I couldn't outrun a freaking vampire!

So I let him drag me into the narrow ally.

It wasn't a lot of place to be dragged into. There were trashcans and garbage lying on the ground, and because my eyes were as human as they were, I kept tripping on it.

He never let me fall, though. He always managed to keep me on my feet with a swift movement of his arm – so swift actually, that had I not known what he was, I would've thought I imagined his supporting hand.

He led me further and further down the ally. None of us spoke. There was no need. We both knew what was going to happen now.

Finally he stopped.

We were far enough from the road and the inhabited houses that if I screamed no one would hear it. That was probably why he had stopped there in the first place.

I hoped it would be quick – that he would break my neck or something without causing too much pain. I couldn't be sure, though. I had heard enough stories to know that to some vampires the thrill was the hunt, the torture, the screaming of their victims… But I could not bring myself to believe _he_ would purposefully torture me. He was different. He had not been a vampire long enough to do anything like that.

He let go of my hand, and turned to face me in a fluid movement.

He was beautiful even now as he crouched up looking more like an animal than a human, ready to kill me. The wind caught his hair and blew his intoxicating scent my way, making my body shiver.

A deep growl came up through his throat – so loud that had he not taken me this far away civilisation, I would've been worried that someone might have heard it. It was a dangerous growl, so dark and inhuman that I understood he was not pretending anymore.

This was really it.

I almost took a step back, but stopped myself before I did. What was the point? I might as well die with a little dignity. So I stood my ground, staring calmly at him with the same adoration I always looked at him with when he wasn't looking.

His eyes zoomed in on me, his thirst transparent in his coal eyes. He looked perplexed for a moment. He had expected me to run.

"Aren't you scared?" he hissed at me, his enchanting voice reduced to an animalistic hiss.

There was no sense in lying to him. He knew I was scared; He could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Of course I am," I answered him, my tone suggesting he should've known that – which he did of course. My answer seemed to surprise him, and for a moment the deadly expression of a hunter watching its pray was replaced by one of confusion.

"Then why aren't you running?" he asked, his voice almost as silky as it had been in the bar.

I snorted, which seemed to throw him completely out of balance.

"As if I could outrun you," I said.

"Don't you have any sense of self preserving..? Survival instincts..?" He furrowed his eyebrows trying to make sense of my actions.

His expectations humoured me.

Did he really think we were all victims of our own instincts? Didn't he know how easily a human could repress such things? Had he forgotten already? If we all listened to our instincts he would never feed. No human would willingly walk into a dark ally with him if her instincts were shouting at her like they should.

It was worse for vampires. They had no way of resisting. They had to feed! They could try starving themselves if they wished to do so, but that only led to lack of control as the thirst grew stronger. Eventually they would give themselves to their instincts. Eventually they _would_ kill!

"I won't survive if I run either, so how is it a survival instinct?" I challenged him.

I was actually surprised by how easily I had distracted him. Any other vampire would've killed me by now, not even bothering to ask me why I wasn't running. Any other vampire would probably not even given it a single thought – well, other than a passing mystery as he was picking my bones clean, that is.

This one was easily distracted.

It was the nature of a Newborn, I supposed. Well, no, he was not exactly a Newborn. He had to be several years into his vampire life, but still a child in the eyes of others. No more than nine years, I decided after another glance at him.

"Do you know…? Do you know what I am?" he asked me.

I allowed a wry grin to cross my face.

This should not surprise him either. Sure, there were few of us that knew about the dark world living side by side with ours, but there were some. But then again I suppose vampires would be shocked by this fact considering that if they already knew about us we would be dead. The people that actually know about vampires are most often smart enough to stay the hell out of their way.

"I know what you are," I confirmed.

The shock and surprise surfaced in his eyes for a quick second before his tight, hungry expression snapped back.

I let out a little chuckle.

It was amusing to see how his urges fought for his attention and how his curiosity kept winning. I didn't know that was possible. He had to be strong.

Again the surprise coloured his dark eyes as he pondered about my obvious knowledge.

They did not want humans to know about them, and they did a very good job wiping away all evidence of their existence, but there were always slip-ups – how do you think the myths about vampires began, anyway? It really shouldn't surprise him this much.

"But if you know what I am…" Even now when I knew my death was only minutes away I found the mere sound of his voice worth the trade. "…why did you come?"

I hesitated before answering.

I couldn't tell him the real reason. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. It was too embarrassing, too demeaning… I loved him and wanted to be with him more than I wanted my own life? It sounded insane even in my own head. He would think I was crazy! Which I probably was, considering the latest development.

"I don't know," I finally squeaked out, looking down guiltily as I said it, ashamed and wistful that I had not told him how I really felt. I think that was what gave me away.

"You know," he stated shortly, not even a trace of insecurity in his voice.

"Yeah… I know…" I whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. He waited silently, without even breathing, for me to explain. "I guess… it's because… I know how it is. You can't help it. You have to kill. It is your nature. You hunger for blood as soon as you finish drinking. You will never be fully satisfied no matter the amount you drink."

It was not exactly a lie since it was only because I knew this that I had fallen for him. Well, I couldn't be sure, of course. Maybe I would've fallen for him anyway…

I peered up at him, waiting for him to respond.

He seemed to have frozen in place, still considering what I had said. I was quite surprised about that. My uncles had always said that vampires could think a hundred thoughts at the speed of one of ours. Maybe they had been wrong. Or maybe he was just slow. Or perhaps he had just thought through a couple of hundreds thoughts, trying to figure this out. I doubted that, though. It really wasn't that hard to understand. He had probably seen right through my petty attempt of keeping my obsessive love a secret.

Finally he spoke.

"You know what I am, so you decided to go with me?" he choked out, his eyes piercing me harshly. It surprised me to hear the outrage in his velvet voice.

"I didn't think about it that way, but… yes," I answered, averting my eyes from his perfection. "I just… I know you can't help it, so I can't really blame you for what you are doing. You're a victim too," I stated carefully. It wasn't really a good enough excuse to kill myself, but I seemed to have distracted him.

"You… feel sorry for me? You're not afraid?" he asked, taking a step closer, tricking me to looking at him. He was so beautiful. The darkness nearly swallowed him up, but what I could see of his face with its ivory complexion was breathtaking.

"It's… a mixed feeling," I told him incoherently with a smile boarding towards hysterical.

His eyes darted from my eyes to the ground, and back again so quickly I barely caught the movement.

"How do you know this?" he asked, his musical voice soft.

That was the only answer I would never give him. I could not sell out the people I loved just because I had decided to go all suicidal and fall in love with a vampire.

"I just know," I told him dismissively.

Luckily he let it go.

"But if you know how it is… if you know that I can't help but kill people… then you know why I asked to take a walk with you…" It was not a question. He knew that I knew, and he was not happy about it. He kept his eyes at the ground as he spoke, not even looking up to see my reaction to his words.

"Yes," I answered quietly, knowing what would come next.

"Then why would you come?" he asked, and surprised me by looking up with an expression of such intense emotion that my defences crumpled up. He kept my gaze until all my protective walls were torn to pieces.

"Because I love you," I answered, unable to give him anything but the truth.

He took a step back, staring at me more intensely than ever, like he was trying to stare his way right through my eyes and into my mind.

"Since this evening?" he asked quietly, studying me with a resigned expression. He probably thought I was some stupid girl that confused love with physical attraction.

"No, since I first saw you," I told him, pushing my chin up ever so obstinate. "It must've been months ago. I knew what you were, of course, and I knew I shouldn't love you, but… I couldn't help it. I couldn't let you notice me in any way, so I hid and kept a low profile. That's why you haven't seen me – not because I'm shy, but because I knew that if you did I would have to run away from you, and I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving you. I love you." My words came out in a rush now. I knew that once his interest in me ended, so would my life, and if this was my last seconds on Earth, I would tell him everything I could.

"You've… spied on me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as if this humoured him

"Not spied… studied," I corrected. "Studied the things I love about you. Like the fact that you always touch your hair when you get worried – like that time your date started talking about vampires." I grinned at the memory. His face had been completely calm, but there were still small hints of discomfort in his eyes and posture. It had taken quite some time to study him, but now I felt I could read his every move almost as easily as I could read human moods. "Whenever you come alone you always stand in the back, almost like… you're shy." I rolled my eyes at that. What possible reason could he have for being shy? He was gorgeous! "And you never look at other girls when you're out with someone. You're such a gentleman. You always open the door for your dates and take their coats, and –"

He bit me off.

"You know what else I do to my dates? Drink their blood!"

I flinched away from his harsh tone. I didn't understand his reaction. Why was he so upset that I accepted him for who he was?

"I know," I said slowly, looking up at him from underneath my lashes. I hadn't noticed that he had taken a step closer. His movements were too silent for me to hear.

"And?" he prompted.

"And what?" I asked, giving him a quizzed look.

"And… I don't understand you. I usually understand humans, but I don't understand you," he said, looking away, into the night with an unreadable expression. Was he angry with me?

"I love you," I told him, as if that was the answer he needed to understand me. In my mind it explained it all.

"I wish you didn't," he sighed.

His words hit me harder than I would ever admit. I knew he wouldn't love me back – how could he? – but the fact that he resented the love I had for him I had not predicted.

I was not prepared for the pain that came shooting out of nowhere and hit me in the chest. Tears filled my eyes, but I forced them back. It had been silly of me to think he would appreciate my love. I mean, it really should make things easier for him. I willingly came with him, and I would not even cry for help once he… well, when my time was finally up.

"Why?" I finally choked out. "Why do you wish I didn't love you?"

He looked back at me, looking confused by my tone and so damn beautiful, that a single sob slipped out before I could stop it.

"Can't you see what a difficult position this puts me in? You seem like… a good person. You're willing to die because you love me – not because of my looks, not because you think I'm just some normal guy, but because you love _me_. I can't kill you now." As he said that his eyes glowed with hunger again, and he closed them, pinching the bridge of his nose with two perfectly carved ivory fingers. "But I can't let you go either."

I waited silently for him to get himself under control again. I knew that if I spoke to him now I might not even manage to finish my first word before he had killed me.

Finally he straightened his back and opened his eyes again. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me intently, not even allowing me to blink.

The words that came out from his perfect lips next will stay with me forever.

"Do you think it is possible… that I love you too?" My heart pounded so hard in my chest I was sure it would drown out his voice. "Do you think you can fall in love with someone just by meeting their eyes across a crowded room?" he speculated, lifting his hand to my face and tugging a stand of red hair behind my ear. "You know… I think I understood from the beginning that you weren't just any other victim. I shouldn't have asked you to take a walk with me… but I was just so... _hungry_!"

At his last word he closed his eyes again, grinding his teeth together. I was convinced that if his stomach could have roared with hunger it would've.

I sighed silently, letting my fingers trace over my eyes even though the tears had not yet spilled over. It was such an impossible situation which could not end happily. I loved my murderer. And he loved me.

A wave of sadness overpowered me.

I felt so sad for this creature I loved. It would be so hard for him to kill me, so unbearable. And yet he had no other option. He had to kill me. He could not fight his body's desires. Not for long.

His eyes suddenly flew open, and I instantly knew which part of him that had won the battle. He had unravelled my mystery, he knew why I had come, and he understood my actions. His curiosity no longer burned stronger than his hunger.

Faster than my eyes could keep up he closed the distance between us, reaching out for me with his beautiful, masculine hands. Then he froze in place, a expression of deep concentration on his face.

I stared at him, my blood pounding through my veins, like it was just begging him to drink it.

"Even if… I had a choice… I… They wouldn't let you live. Not when you know this much," he finally said. His voice was soaked in guilt.

"I know," I breathed. It was about as long a sentence as I dared to speak. The pain in his voice made it hard for me to focus. I would do anything, though, to help him. He did not have to feel guilty for this. It was not his fault.

"Even if I spared your life now… they would hunt you down and kill you," he continued, his eyes closed. I took in his beautiful face, his intoxicating smell and the electric feeling of having him so close for the last time.

"I know." My voice was so silent that had he not been a vampire he would never have heard it.

"Even if I didn't kill you…" He whimpered at the word _kill_, and a new wave of compassion flushed through me. "… someone else would… And they would… drink you dry." The thought of someone else drinking my blood seemed to revolt him.

"I know," I said again. "I want it to be you."

And I did. The thought of someone else drinking my blood was revolting to me too. The thought of someone else carrying a part of me inside them as they lived on… No. The only one I would give any part of myself to was this man. Well, technically he was no man at all. He was a vampire. No more, no less.

A vampire that had stolen the heart of a mortal.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I nodded, as if answering a silent question.

"I'm ready."

I was different than other humans. I could see the dangers they could not. But what good did that do when I loved something I knew was dangerous? My knowledge had not helped me keep myself alive – it had not given me anything but heartache!

He moved so quick I couldn't see what he did. All I know is that I ended up tipped backwards in his arms, as if we were dancing.

I could feel his cold body against my warm, and suddenly understood that this was it. This was the happiest moment of my life. This was how I wanted to die. I didn't want it any other way. I never had.

His face was only inches from my neck. I could tell he was fighting, but it really had no purpose to do so. We both knew I would die. Even if he had had the strength to let me go and leave me alone, I would die. Someone else would kill me. All it needed was an unfortunate meeting with the Volturi, a touch of a finger against his marble skin and they would know all his secrets. They would probably kill him too, for the betrayal he had shown by letting me live.

And he was so young. I could not let that happen.

I had exposed myself and my knowledge in exchange for a couple of minutes with him. My time was up. I was giving my life for the life of a vampire. How very… strange.

His mouth flowed with venom, a deadly drop sliding across his sharp teeth. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the bite. It would be painful, of that I was sure.

I waited for the bite… but it didn't come.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, searching for his.

He had pulled away from my neck, although his grip around me had not loosened. He was just standing there, staring at me. A single tear ran down his cheek. I never knew vampires could cry. I never knew it was possible. My uncles would have been very fascinated by this fact…

"What is your name?" he breathed barely loud enough for my annoyingly human ears to hear.

I could feel my own tears pressing now.

"Rain," I whispered back. He smiled wistfully by my unusual name.

The silvery tear dropped from his cheek and landed on my shoulder as he leaned closer. I closed my eyes again, for the very last time, awaiting the sharp pain of the vampire's teeth.

And then the man I loved killed me.

**Okay…**

**I was kind of trying to show how special the relationship between Edward and Bella is – that vampires can't usually fight their instincts to kill humans the way Edward does, and that if a vampire loves a human it usually ends badly.**

**It was supposed to be sad at the end, but I don't know if I succeeded. What do you think? **

**And at this point I'm not exactly sure if this is the end, or if I'm going to revive Rain as a vampire… Your call!**

**So REVIEW! xD**


End file.
